


Broken Time (the Eternity Remix)

by mific



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Digital Art, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Horror, Time Loop, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Caim and the dragon Angelus with whom he's bonded, caught in an endless time loop, falling and dying, torn apart by the Grotesqueries again and again.





	Broken Time (the Eternity Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pettycoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004827) by [pettycoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettycoat/pseuds/pettycoat). 



> Created for Remix Revival 2018. I'm not familiar with the game Drakengard, but this is an image the story gave me. The Grotesqueries (also called Watchers) are implacable destroying angels.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9915/wphqhmfafdmcv7ezg.jpg)


End file.
